


Idle Gossip

by BombshellKell



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombshellKell/pseuds/BombshellKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral had a hard enough time believing she had given up on Loki for him; it didn’t exactly help that the other women were starting to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightsway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsway/gifts).



Fandral had a hard enough time believing she had given up on Loki for him; it didn’t exactly help that the other women were starting to talk. True enough, Loki was with Sif now, and what little hope there had been left for him and Sigyn was gone, but there were other ladies of Asgard who didn’t have the same sort of attitude with Fandral, it seemed. 

“I hear she put him under a spell,” one of them was saying, as Fandral walked closer to them from the other side of a column. The four girls were crowded into a sort of circle, muttering to one another. They hadn’t seemed to have seen him yet, and so he ducked behind the column with his back pressed to the curve of it, listening to them. 

“That’s just what she did, mark my words. There’s no way he would have chosen her otherwise. Someone told me they saw her do it. She held her hands up like this, in front of his eyes, and swayed her fingers back and forth like this…” The girl moved her fingers about in a mystical fashion in front of the other girl’s face. “And his eyes turned foggy as she took control of him.”

“That is why he does not even look at us anymore!” The third girl said shrilly. 

“Precisely.” The second girl dropped her hand. “She’s dangerous. Even Loki knew it. If he’s nervous enough to cast her aside, then our poor dear Fandral must have been no match for her. Tragic, really.” 

“Most tragic.” The first girl gave a knowing nod. “But it isn’t truly a surprise. Without the help of magic, how could she ever hope to find herself a companion?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” The second girl laughed. “She’d spend the rest of her life alone if not for her witchery. A survival tactic, no doubt. She’s so plain without it. Her hair the color of earth, the dull mossy color of her eyes… why, someone could have dug her up from the ground.” 

“Not to mention the fact that she’s half his height,” the fourth girl said with a sneer. “He’ll make his back crooked trying to kiss her.”

“And then he’ll need someone to take care of him,” the second girl crooned, crossing her hands over her heart. “Him and his silly crooked back. Once this fantasy he’s got is over with, he’ll be all ours again. Who ever would want to settle for just one girl, anyway? And a girl like her?” 

Fandral couldn’t stand it anymore. He stepped out from behind the column, turning to face them. A couple of the girls let out little shrieks of surprise as they stepped back. 

“I would,” he said, his face blank. “I would want to settle for one girl like her over fifty girls like you.” The second girl, who by now he’d picked out to be the leader of the lot, was giving him a cautionary stare, as if he’d attack her like a wild animal at any moment. But instead of backing away, and leaving with a dramatic flair, he found that his mouth didn’t quite think he was done yet. He saw one of the girls flick her eyes briefly at something over his shoulder, but ignored it. 

“Do you truly think the things you say, or does it only come from jealousy? Because you know that you will never be as successful as her, or as beautiful, or as kind? You even have a choice where the kindness is concerned; you could be every bit of kind as her, but you see her kindness as being laughable. When all you spend your time doing is standing here dragging her name in the mud as if it will boost your own names higher. Well, I’ve got something to confess.” He looked from one girl to the other. “I do not recall a single name in this group, and yet I must have seen you all without clothes on multiple times. Your names and thoughts are not what concerned me. Nor do I think my name and thoughts much concern you, either.” He raised his eyebrows. “And so I think you’d best not try to marr Sigyn’s reputation. In any event, if you feel the need to marr it with your own words, it must be shining as it is. Sigyn is perfect. She has come to me from I-know-not-where to teach me things I did not even realize I had to learn. And I will love her forever for it.” 

He turned to leave with the flair he’d wanted, only to ram straight into Sigyn, who was standing behind him with an expression somewhere between amused and deeply touched. He let out a few bits of stuttering nonsense, stumbling back and scrambling around in his brain for words to explain himself. She shook his head, reaching an arm up to put a finger to his lips. 

“You grow stranger and stranger to me every day, Fandral,” she said fondly, then let her hand fall onto his chest, over his heart. “But come. Let us find more pleasant company.” She linked arms with him, looking over her shoulder at the other women for only a moment. “Farewell, girls.” 

To Fandral as they walked away, she said only just loud enough for them to hear, “It’s time to refresh that hex I have on you.”

“Oh, I can hardly wait,” he replied in an overly-eager tone, grinning down at her as the girls gaped after them.


End file.
